The present invention relates in general air conditioner units, and more specifically to heat exchanger coils for use in an air conditioner unit of the type suitable for mounting on the roof of a vehicle, such as a bus.
Many air conditioner units adapted for mounting on the roof of a vehicle spread the condenser and evaporator functions into two separate packages, requiring considerable roof space as well as creating air drag. Roof mounted air conditioner units which incorporate both the evaporator and condenser functions in a single package quite often limit heat exchanger coil surface area, particularly condenser surface area, limiting the capacity of the unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heat exchanger coil which may be used in an aerodynamically configured roof top air conditioning package which provides an extremely high heat exchange capacity.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a heat exchange coil wherein in a continuous length of coil the orientation of the cross section of the coil changes angularly in two different planes.